NO
by avatarfanlin
Summary: poor Lin has to go to a seedy bar on an undercover stakeout where she is left to get hit on by anyone.


**HAHAHA. This was fun to write. close to M but i chickened out. i hope you enjoy this and you can thank Dickard23 for the prompt.**

* * *

><p>"Beifong! My office."<p>

Lin stood from her desk and walked into her mother's office, closing the door behind her, she took a seat across from her. "Yes Chief?"

"We got an anonymous tip that there is a meeting going down between the Agni Kai and the Terror Triad. I need you to listen in on it and report back to me."

Lin sighed, she hated it when she had to do a stakeout. "Where is the meeting?"

"That little bar five blocks away called 'Seed-E.' You have an hour to get down there. Go."

Lin groaned as she walked towards the female locker room where she had a change of clothes for various stakeouts. She pulled out a pair of dark green pants, accompanied by a loose fitting shirt of the same colour and a pair of heels. She shrugged off her armour and threw it in her locker before getting dressed. She looked herself in the mirror before leaving.

She swung her handbag over her shoulder as she walked down the street. She pushed open the door to the bar and was met with calm, fast paced music. Taking a seat at the bar, she ordered herself a beer. Just as she took a sip, someone sat next to her. "You can't drink when you're on duty."

She looked to her right to see none other than- "Kya? What are you doing here?"

Kya shrugged. "I was bored and felt like sex, so I thought I'd come here to try my luck."

"But there are no women here?" She saw Kya's eyebrow quirk.

"Oh really? So what does that make you?"

"No."

Kya placed two fingers on Lin's knee and began walking them up her leg, coming to a stop on her upper thigh. "Come on."

Lin swallowed hard in an effort to steel herself. "I'm not having sex with you."

"Why not? I'm hot! And I know how to make a woman relax. Men make it all about themselves, I've been told I'm very generous."

Lin grabbed Kya's hand and removed it from her person. "Even if I wanted to, I'm on an undercover stakeout. We got a call saying that two triads are having a meet."

Kya smirked as she raised her glass to her lips. "How many times do those calls lead to nothing?"

"Too many ti- you didn't?" Kya continued to drink the alcohol in her glass. "Ugh, why would you do that? You do know it is illegal right?"

"I honestly didn't. But aren't you happy I did?"

"No. I could be home sleeping."

"You really need to get laid."

Lin growled. Kya wasn't the only person to tell her she needed to get laid and she was sick of it. When she was about to retort, the bartender set a beer in front of her. "I didn't order this."

"Compliments of the guy over there."

Lin looked in the direction of where the bartender was looking, to find a skinny man sauntering up to her. "I saw that your beer was getting empty and thought I'd buy you one.'

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Just drink it. I have plenty of money. One beer isn't going to hurt my wallet."

Kya looked the other way as she listened to the conversation, secretly enjoying every moment of this.

"That's good for you but I was just leaving."

He grabbed her wrist as she stood to walk away. "I was just leaving too. Maybe we could share a cab? I don't live too far away if you want to come back to mine."

"Sorry buddy, she's spoken for."

The man peered around Lin to find Kya glaring at him. "He isn't here so it's his loss." He returned his gaze to Lin. "I could make you scream in ways you never thought possible." Kya pulled Lin out of his grasp, dragging her towards the exit. "What the heck?!"

Kya pulled Lin towards her, capturing her lips with her own. She thanked the spirits when Lin kissed her back. They broke apart when oxygen forced them to do so. "I told you she was spoken for."

Lin followed Kya's form outside. They walked down the street for a minute in silence until Lin spoke. "Uh, thanks for what you did back there."

"The kiss or getting rid of the douche?"

"Both."

Kya grabbed Lin's hand for the second time that day and dragged her into an alleyway, pushing her against the brick wall, she kissed Lin with all the passion she held, smiling when she heard Lin moan in pleasure. Lin reversed their position, taking control of the situation at hand, she hoisted Kya up so she had her legs wrapped around her waist.

Lin grinded her pelvis against Kya's, causing the waterbender to gasp. "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think you had it in you." They reengaged in their kissing match, broken when Lin began to open Kya's shirt, kissing and sucking as she went.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lin and Kya froze at the sound of the voice. "I'm waiting."

Lin put Kya back down on the ground before turning to the person who interrupted them. "We were kissing Chief."

"You were doing more than kissing. You were humping each other. If I hadn't walked by, I bet you two would have gone all the way."

_Because that would have been so bad. _"Sorry Chief. It won't happen again."

"Good. Also Kya, next time you want to get Lin to go out with you, don't give us a fake tip. Say you were attacked by a goose duck." Toph turned on her heel, waving as she walked to her home. "Have fun."

Kya grabbed Lin's hand with her own. "So your place or mine?"


End file.
